trip
by Noiseee
Summary: USUK 清水


文/诺伊兹

纽约，一座濒临大西洋的海湾大都市。与自己熟悉至一砖一瓦的伦敦相似，它都是所属国家最靓丽的名片之一。但与古典与现代相互交融的千年伦敦不同，这座位于承接大西洋自然海风的城市，既如同勇敢无畏的美国少年，于曾经为殖民者所爱的农田间，卷起改变都市的新生力狂风；又像是高瞻远瞩的布局者，紧拽自身优劣的同时，合理建设其中，于这变化莫测的世界之林中，曾一度占据世界之都的华丽王座，用自身那不容小觑的综合实力，将骄傲的白头鹰翱翔于绝高之空。

庄严神圣但不失美丽的自由女神像屹立海湾，呈华丽字体，迎接进入纽约港的每一艘轮船；大厦如林、高楼遮目的百老汇，用当下繁华，上演一出从印第安人开辟的羊肠小道、摇身一变转换为当下伟大白光大道的传奇戏剧；仅凭500米的狭长街道，华尔街借金融魄力，建立美国金融帝国的一砖一瓦；作为高楼密林间的一眼清脆碧色，誉为"纽约绿洲"的中央公园，更是凭自身示范何为世界瞩目的城市建设典范。

置身纽约这座繁华之都，仿佛连呼吸都带有梦幻的色彩。欣赏那由纽约晴空与高楼射影四布的炫彩流光，感受街道店铺内外隐藏的便民科技服务，仿佛挥手之际，便足以触及幻想深处。漫步于绿林暗道间，细数透过叶片晃动的点点光斑，就连这连结城市各道枢纽的公园林道，都染上美好幻想的清新之色。使人不由感慨，即便是百年过后的今日，纽约，依旧是那美好得让人不由想咬一口的大苹果城。

"我说，你家的旅游简介还真能吹，在这样描写渲染下，这便民美好清丽，再想想那地铁像是老铁皮那般陈旧、高峰期道路拥挤程度赛过沙丁鱼罐头直逼浓稠果酱、多得快要肩擦肩的游人……嘿阿尔弗，这俩单词构成的城市名，还是我看着其崛起成长、一年往来不下百次的城市吗。"

捧着正显示Twitter上有关纽约旅行介绍攻略相关页面的手机，年长国家不由皱眉嘲讽。轻啄刚端上的红茶，其粗眉毛非但没有如料略有舒展，相反竟随赤色茶水淌落喉间之际皱成一团。半强迫穿上的休闲装淡化绅士的锐气严肃，但仍无法褪去他千年以来的讲究——尤其对于红茶。果不其然，一声不满的嘲讽恶评随之落下："这茶还真是有够难喝，亏我曾在你小时候还教过你沏茶品茶，这才过去短短两百多年，现在你和你的家人脑子里只剩下冲咖啡和倒可乐的无趣知识了吗。"

"嘿亲爱的，这话可不能这么说，我家里还是有不少爱茶者，只不过在经历了你口中这'短短两百年'后，倾茶品茶方式转变得更接近我们的美国风味罢了。"说着，坐在对面的年轻国家站起身来，不顾露天咖啡店内外的旁人视线，自顾自地夺去亚瑟手中的茶杯，故意以唇抵亚瑟方才之痕饮下数口，细品期间后，这才将茶杯递回因于公众面前这般所为而面带绯红的恋人手中，爽朗自适地笑道："味道还不错。"

"你的舌头怕不是被那被满冰可乐所冻坏了吧。"慌乱回驳，脸红耳赤的绅士别开头来，愈以此作为回击。然而，在对面这形同热情大金毛的炽热露骨视线，还有自己那红到发烫自感的耳畔连翻作用下，无需点明，亚瑟也自知理亏。连忙捉起摆在桌上的手机，一把递到蔚蓝视线之前，蹩脚地岔开话题道："你先看看你家的人到底多能吹，这到底是加了多少美化滤镜，才构成这般对纽约风景的美好至夸张的描写。"

"亲爱的你手机拿反了……这自由女神拍得挺好的，这双Nike不错，一会让戴维帮忙下个单，哈哈亚瑟你看，中央公园这张孩童涂鸦线条像不像你的眉毛，一样粗诶……等等亚瑟你怎么瞪我，别这样你这眉毛皱成一团实在是太可爱了我会忍不住亲一口。文章吗，写得很不错，还挺真实的，我家的景点有哪一个不是完美！这个博主不错，宝贝分享一下，我用小号关注……"别说自我反省略有羞愧，眼前的超大国就像是受奖赏的大男孩一般高兴鹊舞，甚至还借一张街拍看上球鞋，正截图下单，没有半点自觉。

"看着这老旧的设施和糟糕的路况，你到底是哪来的自信和厚颜无耻，将这不用鉴定都知道真实性近乎为零的赞美全盘接受。哦不需要你解释厚颜无耻，你这百年来的举措早已证明，你就直接解释一下你那近乎没有根源的自信就行，当然，前提是你解释得清楚。"

谁料阿尔弗雷德非但没有为言语中所包含的嘲讽影响，相反，原本苦恼于是点炸薯条还是圣代雪糕的大男孩豪放全选，满足地合上菜单后，语气轻快地随口回应道："嗯？作为世界的英雄无论在哪种情况那种时段，理所应当地都有着无限的自信，这可不接受反对意见。"

"很好，看来不是编者自身的美化滤镜太厚，原来问题就出在作为根源的国家意识体身上。此前我一直认为阿尔弗你鼻梁上佩戴的眼镜只是你装帅必备的无聊平光镜罢了，现在请允许我道歉并收回原话，是我太天真了，这哪里是平光镜或者该说是德克萨斯的象征，这简直就是无视城市拥堵空气污染等问题的超美化滤镜，还是硅谷新产的科技浓缩无暇版。"

"如果硅谷有这新科技，也许那些美颜P图软件大概就走向末路了吧。"大口咀嚼刚炸好的薯条，阿尔弗雷德轻松回击。余光瞄了一眼眼前这捧着红茶一脸惊恐地望向满桌高热量油炸食品和甜食的恋人，敏锐的年轻大国捕捉关键细节，附身前探，低声好奇询问："既然那么不喜欢，那为什么还要特地来到纽约，与我来一次全美之行呢。"

那还不是因为想见你！心中，本质的答案早已脱口而出。上帝，他们已经在一起快五十年了，放在一般人而论，这已然是从年轻懵懂新人，成长为相互依存的终生伴侣时长，然而，对于国家意识体而言，这只是无限生命中的短暂一瞬，这感觉就像是普通人五十年恋情中的第一周，还是那样的变化不定，还是那样的略有距离，甚至就连聚少离多的这一特点，仍旧很不厚道地体现在他们身上。

自暗恋百年终究握手成为恋人那一刻起，亚瑟就像是中了热恋之毒一般，无时无刻都想要伴于阿尔弗雷德身旁，像是热恋小情侣那样窝在沙发上看电影，像是婚期夫妇那样互骂而互相体谅，像彼此扶持的老人般相伴便是美好，然而，当一位怀有浪漫之心的绅士遇上不擅气氛的粗线条少年，这一切，果不其然般地成为美好泡影。那么久以来，相隔宽度逐渐变大的大西洋，他们别说常见相依，就连观影，也仅只一起看了半场恐怖电影。认真细想，他们大概只有吵架的频率，才毫无压力地赛过普通恋人。

就像恋情需要双向一样，正陷于分隔和工作之忧愁的人，并不仅只是大不列颠岛上的阴郁绅士，似乎就连大洋彼岸的阳光男孩，也同样陷入这般苦恼。于是乎，构成亚瑟今日前来美国旅游的借口也随之到来——前不久的阿尔弗雷德英国之旅。

大概直言"想要见你"着实挂不住千百年国度的颜面，即便是年轻开放的阿尔弗雷德，也无法坦然相对，仅以恰巧观光旅游作为借口。而这份涂满甜蜜色彩的尴尬纠结，对于亚瑟而言也是如此，说实话，要让这位别扭绅士对恋人直言心中所思，这概率实在是微乎其微。犹豫再三，取而代之作为伪装的，大概也就只有一个明显而蹩脚至极的理由："别误会，只不过是正好有假期，想来看看我的独角兽罢了，天知道你有没有好好待它，但愿是一个肯定答复。"

"我怎么可能不会好好待它，要知道现在我和它的关系，已经好到可以用纸笔交谈你过去糗事的地步。"

"什么！现在你知道了些什么……"

"不就是你从一百多年前就喜欢我的事实，喜欢就直说嘛，那么傲娇做什么，直接点说不定现在我们的关系可不仅仅是亲密了。而且，看望独角兽哪里需要特地来美国待上整整一周，直接让我牵去会议现场不就好了吗，反正也没几个人能看见。"阿尔弗雷德深知语义，也自知正确做法应为何物，然而看着亚瑟那为此而紧张泛红的脸颊，本性中的好玩戏弄，终究还是无法按捺，以一句挑明的接问，阿尔弗雷德向亚瑟踹来一记干脆漂亮的直球。

"这，这不一样……"该死，从这家伙那一脸坏笑不难看出，他早已读懂了自己的心中所想。既然读懂了，那就不能稍微配合一下，卖个蠢应和说"对啊是啊"，然后再转入下一个话题，这该有多难，有必要这样揪住深究吗，这家伙绝对是故意的！

内心里无数遍地暗骂寻思，然而，当祖母绿的池水映落蔚蓝天际的和熙之光、当发现挚爱之人的眼中仅有自己的身影映落时，亚瑟发现，自己的喉间，却连最基本的一句反驳也无法挤出。历经千年风雨的昔日霸主，此刻却为爱而哑口无言，为这点私心而不知所措。

汗水滴落，带着紧张的心情滑落掌心；双手微颤，端着的茶杯晃动点点水痕。低头望向仅映落自己的茶水，亚瑟寻求一丝冷静安稳，然而当其凝视自己一瞬，他无意发现，自己的眼中，写满了对阿尔弗雷德的思念爱慕。

无法掩饰，或许该说早已为对方全部熟识，亚瑟只好选择投降。当然，不是指坦言相向，而是有些失礼但很好用的逃避所谓——转移注意力。而能发挥这般积极作用的功臣，不是别人，而正是还置于对方手边的手机。只见亚瑟一个起身抢在阿尔弗雷德紧追逼问一刻将其捡起，急忙下滑，随手点开一篇奇闻议论，向眼前带有狐疑的美国男孩岔开话题。

"阿尔弗，这法规该不会是你颁布的吧，俄克拉荷马州的'不许咬他人的汉堡'？这是什么怪法令啊。"尴尬大笑，亚瑟生硬地岔开话题，并且似乎为了体现言语中本该存在的诙谐气氛，一向优雅浅笑的绅士，别扭地扯着嘴唇，挤出一抹惊讶夸张笑容。上帝，如果亚瑟能看见自己的神态，相信现在的表情绝对能荣获亚瑟漫长人生中最难看的表情之一，无需置疑。

出乎意料，面对亚瑟这生涩的调侃，阿尔弗雷德既没有预料之内的一同欢笑，也没有直言否决，取而代之，他的动作猛然停顿，下一秒，像是被戳中什么伤心事一般，用力地将习惯捅入冰块碎粒中，随一记像是暴风雨来袭般地可乐牛饮声后，他直接地为陷入惊讶的亚瑟投来打破沉静空间平衡的意外答案："你说的没错，确实是我定的。不过我需要声明，造成这一切结果的可不是我，而是你，亚瑟！"

"等等，这其中似乎，不对，肯定有什么误会。拜托，我可是前一秒才知道你家有这奇葩法令，什么时候颁发的我都全然不知，对于这样的情况，再加上作为他国的国家意识体，我谈何涉足其中立法。"

"不，就是你！"厉声而起，年轻大国像是受惊的猎犬般，连忙起身反驳。虽然亚瑟很想回以"现在可不是愚人节"加以否认，但是，眼前阿尔弗雷德这少有的狂暴和怒火，却似来自美洲的野性本源警告，待凝视紧锁一刻，将危险的气息由源外溢。以无需靠近无需言语的眼神警告，迫使亚瑟将那调侃否定言语，随喉间的冷却红茶，终得无奈咽下的下场。

"也许亚瑟你可能不记得了，但是我，可还记得清清楚楚，你之前抢我汉堡的事情！那可是我特地挤出时间，排了整整三小时队才买来的限量汉堡！结果，结果我连传说中的美味一口都没尝到，就被你大口吃掉了，可恶，劳动成果的第一口美味啊……"

阿尔弗雷德的哀吼，像是来自大西洋的怒风，席卷英伦之空的浓雾，将贮藏其中的过往记忆珍宝，悉数重新展露于空。而那以"吃完汉堡"这一罕有线索形成的亮光，更以此倾洒而尽，抹去蒙盖其上的细微薄尘，将数十年前曾发生于俄克拉荷马州豪宅中的往事，再度展露眼前。

这并不是什么值得铭记的大事，就像是沉落深海的一块硬币般，着实存在，但并未激起多少深刻记忆。依稀记得，那是两人少有的共同假日，恰逢附近一个社区内设有划船比赛，为了更像普通人那样拥有一个休闲无压力隔阂的休息日，对划船并没有多少兴趣的两位，将身份揉进褪去的正装，一同扔进行李，穿上伪装平凡的休闲装，像社区内其他成员般，成为河岸观众。

即便眼前赛事的主人公均为他的民众，身旁的美国大男孩却对划船的了解止于皮毛。同样，年长的绅士也并没有精通到哪里去。他们并不是划船比赛的爱好者，也不是其中参赛者的亲朋好友，他们，只是偶然能褪下责任担当，融入普通人生活中的最不普通人。没有目标地观赏一场并不感兴趣的比赛，也许并不具有多少乐趣，但当能以此作为机会，与最爱的他并肩自然地坐在公众视线里，像普通人那样于草坪上野餐闲谈，即便是再怎么难吃的点心与无趣的赛事，在对视相笑瞬间，都成为构建彼此和谐相处的最美珍宝。

就在这时，阿尔弗雷德却不知为何突然起身，离去之际，还像是有着神秘惊喜的孩子般，露出狡猾而调皮的微笑。望向他那逐渐远去的身影，亚瑟不由好奇微笑。他并不知道阿尔弗雷德此举为何，也深知在罕有的相处时间里他更希望彼此能珍惜分分秒秒，然而，对恋人的信任及惊喜的期待，让那伸出的手，选择轻抚野草。那曾与蔚蓝近如咫尺的祖母绿，此刻遥望河水，默默地等待恋人归来。

可惜，似乎自家那创新力与想象力一向超人的恋人，在此刻约会时期的退去所为，也同样让人捉摸不透。待指间的野草被揉断数断、壶中的红茶早已冷却、眼前游人渐渐散去、四处仅剩下赛后欢喜的对比冰凉之时，那一抹纤细的身影旁，却迟迟未有那个他的出现。抬腕望时，默数时针挪向十五度细痕一瞬，年长绅士的耐心，也随之散落无剩。

如果说此刻正欢笑飞奔而来的阿尔弗雷德将为自己带来足以铭记一生的浪漫时刻，亚瑟也许会报以一抹理解的欣喜之笑，抚平此前为等待而抹上的阴郁深痕。然而，亚瑟本该记住，他，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，从在那宽阔的草原相遇一刻起，到正大步迈向自己的当下，他注定不是以常规思维得以考量推测的神奇存在。

彼此的距离，随阿尔弗雷德的迈步而逐渐靠近。逐渐清晰的重现，随祖母绿撞入蔚蓝一瞬，此前弥散于亚瑟心中的等待不满，悄然为美洲骄阳融化褪去，取而代之，那掩盖于刹那怨念寒冰下的真爱之火，再度占据上风，于通往心灵的窗扉上，落下甜蜜美好的期盼之花。

果然，只要心中的深度爱慕并未褪去，自己终究无法对他报以任何不满，更别谈什么实际行动上的反击报复……站起身来，亚瑟温柔而笑，于心中默念，等待着他的到来。距离愈发接近，他手中的纸袋图案也愈发清晰，心中的爱慕心情，连同过分的期盼随之高涨。紧张而立，即便是身经千年风雨洗礼的亚瑟，也不由地于心浮想联翩。

他会为自己带来什么，漂亮的永生花，孩子气的零食，还是昂贵的首饰……猜想着，亚瑟的心仿佛要跳出一般的剧烈跳动。这般的心情，在阿尔弗雷德满足微笑着打开纸袋的一刻，更是达到顶峰。

然而，就像漂亮的烟火总归于短暂，这份期待和幻想更是如此，待下一秒阿尔弗雷德从纸袋中取出一个汉堡时，骤然砸下，成为灼烧理智、让亚瑟一反常态生气地一口咬下汉堡的关键星火。

"看样子你想起来了，"年长国家眼中晃过的几缕清醒光痕，并没有逃出敏锐的超大国之眼。凑近细看确认无误后，仿佛攥紧正当理由，占据上风的阿尔弗雷德嘟起嘴来，赌气般地不满抱怨道："我并没有冤枉你不是吗，这就是你的问题，是你先咬我的汉堡！"

虽然事情的起始者确实是自己，但是亚瑟仍旧无法将其接受。更何况，骨子里争强好胜的英伦绅士，从不会在阿尔弗雷德露出这般自以为是嘴脸一刻选择顺从，即便这只是不知道多少年前的汉堡第一口归谁的无聊问题。"可这只是一口！"亚瑟不由连忙回驳。

"一口也是关键！众所周知，美食的第一口才是最令人幸福的美味。被夺去第一口，即便后面还有无数口，都没有最初期待等待得到满足的兴奋快乐。"

"你还真是无理取闹……"亚瑟满心憋屈，但又无可奈何，毕竟很显然，此刻处于理亏界限的只有自己。微怒焚心，成功地为恋人这略占上风的往事重提惹起反击之血的英伦绅士迅速下刷屏幕，飞快而精准地提取信息，寻找最有利于找茬嘲讽的荒谬法规。也许今日的大不列颠为天神幸运倾注，并没有费多少功夫，亚瑟便找到符合一切的所需之物。

"我收回前话，现在你已经不是无理取闹，你简直就是荒谬。你看看加利福利亚州的这一条法规——不许在浴缸里剥橘子。上帝，别人在浴缸里剥橘子又有什么问题，难道是汤姆大叔对橘子过敏，还是橘子芳香会引发白头鹰偏移轨迹。但是无论是什么原因，这次总该与我没有任何关系了吧，毕竟我从未干过什么在你家剥橘子从而引发祸乱的大事。"

谁料这言而有据并没有多少漏洞、荒谬出于自身的言语，不仅没有借直白的嘲讽让其哑言，还似高纯汽油，随言语泼洒脑内之际，燃起阿尔弗雷德心中似乎更遥远但更为之入骨的沉痛记忆。

"对这确实不是你的所作所为，但是很遗憾也很显然，你也是促成这一切的根源所在。"

"Gosh！阿尔弗你是不是压力太大产生迫害他人的心理障碍了，我这一年到头都没有去加州几次的英国人，怎么可能又与你家的这类奇葩法规有关系。如果你想要嫁祸于我，我觉得把手中的可乐打翻、然后将杯子塞给我这种孩童式恶作剧的可信度和可行度，都远比你的胡扯贴切得多。"

"就是你这少有的几次加州之旅中的一次情趣浴缸play，亲手将这荒谬的规定推到今时今日的严肃层面上。"

"什么……"

"你不记得吗，也是，你这家伙在大战数小时后就直接昏睡在浴缸里了，那我就长话短说，简单而论，就是你这家伙一直抱怨我不擅长搞气氛太直男像个小鬼一样，于是为了满足你这大叔的讲究，我就买了一堆橘子、对应的橙花香薰、颜色暧昧的半透明遮挡窗帘……准备加上装饰，我前前后后浪费将近三小时，然而为了能与你亲密接触打一炮，我也是忍了……"

言辞似晨风，融入不远处的橘香，迎面吹拂陷于迷雾沉思中的绅士，索引其注意力，缓缓地飘落为数几次的加州之行。可悄然搜寻的船只，还未触及可能的海雾，这段指引之声中，猛然掺和零星露骨言辞，似晴空暴风，迅猛而强势地破坏缓慢进程，强制一刻，砸落条件反射的打断碎语："等等等等……"

但是很显然，眼前的恋人并没有停止的打算。一向机警的他，充分地发挥了不擅长读懂气氛、或者该说本质上假装都不懂气氛的恶趣味，扯着更大的音量详细继语："你很难得地没有以你家那一套漫长别扭的方式做前铺垫、少有地主动接近。一切都是那么得顺利，也那么刺激，我们从玄关一路热吻至浴室，身上的这堆遮挡衣物，很快也成为散落一地的破布。"

"我攥紧你的呼吸，疯狂地掠夺唇齿间的残息；你扯住我的心跳，随深吻刻咬，而沉沦这由喘息和心跳编写的快感之曲。浴缸暖流将我们拥覆，配以独特的曲线为之，再与清新无杂的橙香相伴……每每想起，即便是我，也不由地为当时的刺激与快感兴奋不已。"

"给我闭嘴你这家伙！"还未等阿尔弗雷德将最后的碎语化作音节吐出，一声来自亚瑟的尖吼将其强行撕断。天啊，这是什么糟糕的单词，竟然在这公众场合大声骂出。即便此刻他们仅是作为普通人行动，但是这份当众直言私密所爱的动作举措所带来的好奇惊讶视线，别说让人轻松坦然不少，说不定再详细点再大声点，他们也许会出现在部分社交网站中。到时候还要麻烦部下处理，这一处理……在一大群熟识的部下面前，这与公开处刑又有多少区别。

"这还不是关键！关键是，当我们大战不知道多少个回合、清理浴缸时，也许是因为欲求不满，我们都显得有些猴急，想要尽快到卧室再来第二回合。于是随便收拾，就急忙折返回房。可殊不知，就是这胡乱防水的行为，让好几块橘子皮随之冲入下水道。尴尬的是，其中体积较大的成员，竟以极低概率地将其卡住。而更尴尬的是，面对即将溢出屋外的水，我们竟一无所知。以至于最后，在邻居投诉和物管破门询问下，我这漫长的人生中，竟也险些经历撞破在床的别样插曲。于是说，为了便民，我这才在加利福利亚定下这一规定。"

"好好好亲爱的阿尔弗，你那么大声说话，就不怕全世界都听到你的床上功夫到底有多么了不起。即便你愿意，我也不愿意好吗！还有，你这是什么破烂理由，简直与这法规一样荒谬至极。"

"我并不这么觉得，不在浴缸里剥橘子，减少下水道被橘子皮堵住从而影响左邻右里生活的可能，这不是和谐社区所该之事吗。还有，"压低嗓子，难得收敛起来的超大国先生突然凑近，神秘地于亚瑟耳畔低声继语："虽然那天的经历很刺激，但是说实话，比起以橘子渲染气氛，我更喜欢浴缸里没有任何东西一刻，毕竟，你远比这橘子皮美味得多。"

气息，随别有深意的言语，轻拍亚瑟精巧的耳朵，于这似白玉般漂亮完美的小耳垂上，落下暧昧的点点红痕。伴仿佛记忆中的加利福利亚阳光味道与身旁橘子自然芳香一同，模糊现实与过去的界限，于脑海深处勾勒那日刺激而满足的经历轮廓，在此刻的自我身上，落下丢脸但无法压抑的羞涩红晕。余光轻瞄正面带满意微笑欣赏自己羞涩模样的罪魁祸首，亚瑟百分之两百的肯定，这家伙的大声回忆反驳，绝对是刻意为之。

混蛋。捂紧仿佛还为暖流缠绕的耳畔，亚瑟瞪向身旁恋人，眼里毫不掩饰对戏弄的不满。正面直击并无明显作用，年长国家选择旁敲乱击，以一系列的奇葩法规加以反击。飞快划动屏幕，一个惊人而熟悉的数字，晃入眼帘。来不及认真细看其中的内容，内心早已为尴尬和羞涩微怒占据的亚瑟便聚焦视线，大声地念出这言语连翻轰炸的第一发。

"那这个又是什么情况，'爱达荷州规定，男性给心上人送盒装糖果，必须出手大方，糖果重量不得少于23千克'。这算是什么礼物和法规，别人送花送戒指，你却送上23千克糖果？这从健康与意味层面来看，都不是什么明智之选。而且，"凝视屏幕上那为甜蜜色彩倾覆的关键字眼，一声不由自主的低语脱口而出："我并没有收到这盒糖。"

话音滑落，似一滴水珠，轻而空无，但却于话语者与有心者之间，打破彼此的沉静平衡，透纹丝水波，传响心洞内外。意识到自己刚才在无意识状态的言语举措，尤其是其后包含的含义及可能引发的误会，亚瑟连忙抬头望向对方，期盼从那一双蔚蓝的眼睛里，捕捉到与此前无差的神色。然而蔚蓝天空中划过的惊喜星痕，将这期盼想法，成为虚幻所望。

"这，这只是玩笑，我并没有什么别的意思……"亚瑟急忙挥手掩饰，可那逐渐发烫的脸颊，似燃烧的热火，早已将内心的紧张及羞涩表露无遗。年长国家第一次对自己的言行举措感到不知所措，但对于这微妙的气氛又不知从何下手，只好岔开话题道："科罗拉多州丹佛市居民不得把真空吸尘器借给邻居？这是因为邻居搞卫生会吵到自己吗。"

发挥千年以来炼成的社交演技，亚瑟假意惊讶而笑。笑声清脆无杂，动作优雅而不失亲和，这般的演技和熟练，本该足以蒙蔽任何人的双眼，可亚瑟自知，自己这干巴巴的笑声，此刻就像是枯枝划风一般无形无意；自己脸上所挂着的惊讶神情，又是多么得蹩脚难看。即便自己这演技能骗过任何人，但挚爱的他面前，伪装华丽的自己仍旧赤身裸体，没有任何东西，能逃过他的视线。

"你确实没有收到那盒糖。"干脆而直接的言语，传来早已料及的冷冰冰现实。把阿尔弗雷德所赠予的一切一一珍藏的亚瑟怎么可能不知道这一点。他自知这一条神奇的法规仅适用于爱达荷州，并不足以概括美利坚合众国，他也知道他们间的情感即便没有这些皮毛小事也得以不变维持，但是不知为何，心间竟有一丝失落寒意，正悄然萌生。

捧着手中的茶杯，亚瑟咽下拿赤色茶水。它的味道依旧是那么的苦涩难品，但此刻，却是缓冲气氛和心情的最佳存在。突然，自然轻放于桌面的手背传来熟悉的温度，带茧的指腹轻轻揉搓指节，再现熟悉百年的习惯动作，略微抬头，熟悉的蔚蓝双眼，正温柔地映照自我身影，一抹熟悉的微笑，正落于其上，让那已用舌齿相识的唇瓣，吐出并不熟悉的言辞。

"你还记得我连夜飞到伦敦、在你家别墅门口深夜大声告白的事吗。每次提及，你总是笑我太过于年轻，什么都不带，仅凭身为国家意识体的身份，还有一时的热血冲动，便急忙飞到伦敦，全然不考虑任何后果，没有多少准备，整一个情窦初开的初中生，两百多年的经历近乎白过浪费。"

"你看似并没有说错些什么，然而，事实上，这仅是你的所知和观点。我直接飞往你的心脏示爱的行为，也许确实只是一时冲动，但对你的那份爱，从不是冲动，而是深思熟虑，真心选择。"

"我和你的关系并不简单，你曾是我的养护者，也曾是我的敌人，现在更是以特殊关系相连结。多重身份和过往下，我们间早已不再纯粹简单。我说不清楚每次见到你的兴奋，会不会于孩童时期在港口相见那般相似；我说不清楚对你的过分注意，是因为工作上的安排，还是多年前的补偿；我也说不清楚，心间对你的那份心情，对你的想念，到底是过去的怀念与内疚，是现在合作的防抵与配合，还是，远比这层层身份更为纯粹，也更为纯洁的粉色情愫。"

"情感是生命中神奇的天赐之物，即便是研究前端的我，对于自己的情感，也永远琢磨不透。我想你，不分时段，而那份心情，也似不灭的星火，一直燃于心间。为了舒缓自身，也为研究自身情感，自头疼时随手拿起一颗糖果起，我便决定，只要每想你一次，那我便像身旁的这一大纸箱里，扔下一颗糖果。"

"这只是随手之举，而且我从不认为自己有足够的耐心和恒心坚持这一点小事。抱着这从一开始就并不积极的本愿，我开始以糖果计算想你的次数。薄荷糖、巧克力、贵妃糖……只要思绪落下一瞬恰巧在手边的糖果，都成为了箱子的囊中之物。我并没有多在意箱子里地堆积战果，相信这出现时间不定的神秘心情，并不会对自己的人生产生多少影响，更何况说不定以后哪一天，这纸箱早不知为自己扔到哪里。"

"时间匆匆而逝，可对于就连时间都无法约束自身的国家意识体而言，这不过漫长生命中无足轻重一笔。一切仍旧按照正常轨迹进行，什么也不会发生改变。我这般想着，也这般坚信。可直到一日为找不小心扔到办公桌后的飞镖而无意发现那为废纸遮挡的纸箱时，我才发现，一切已然改变。"

"纸箱里塞满格式糖果，从原本空空如也的状态，在这短短数月中，竟变成为二十三千克的纯糖果所倾注的大纸箱！看着这拥有意料之外成果的糖果山，我一时不知所措。这并不是无趣的糖果收集游戏，这里面的每一颗糖，都是我对亚瑟你的思念。如果说仅有零星数颗，我大概还能以亲情残留或友情回应，但这座密实的糖果山，却明显指向，那足以造成不断思念的甜蜜情愫。"

"思念让我无形砌起一座糖果高塔，以实际外现，展示了我对你的真爱本质。然而，这份爱慕仅为我所知，大洋彼岸的你却对此一无所知。也许，待在美国的家中，认真思考准备表白仪式，才是教科书般的正确选项，但是，当我知晓这份心情本质后，我满脑子仅有一个想法，要马上到英国，在你的心脏处，以最大的声音告诉你，我爱你的心情。"

"毕竟，因为不自知，这份爱已藏在心中迟到百年。现在，成长为足以伸手保护你的国家，我不愿意再等待隐藏，我将23千克记作法规，用以铭记却鼓动大众，并决心要将这份爱化为最实际的言行举动，让全世界的人都知道，我，美利坚合众国，要将你，大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国的芳心，彻底拿下。"

突如其来的坦率表白，让亚瑟不由惊喜颤抖。他不敢置信般地瞪大双眼，试图在这映落祖母绿的双眼中寻找可信肯定神色，很幸运也很明显，在这爱雾萦绕的蔚蓝天际中，他早已满覆认真和疼惜的爱慕光芒。

习惯性的嘲讽逃避言辞，为其紧张吞下。年长国家不由揉搓双手，极力放松。捧起红茶，他咽下那本该冰凉但此刻却似乎为情绪渲染烫口的红茶，假意望向路边行人，以近乎耳语的音量，低声询问："那盒糖现在怎么样。"

"本来打算将那23千克的糖果作为礼物，一同带去向你告白，但是相对于我这迟到百年的告白，还有彼此漫长的生命，这23千克实在是太无足轻重。于是我还在积累，直到满意一刻，我才将它们全部送给你。"

"这样……"言语暂断，亚瑟轻汲杯中最后的点滴茶水，随之仿佛陷入深思。犹豫片刻后，一声让阿尔弗雷德始料未及的惊喜言语，猛然落入彼间氛围。

"纽约过后，我们去爱达荷州吧。"

"怎么……"

"只不过是突然想去那里钓鱼罢了，你别误会，而且……"略微回看阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟涨红着脸，以手遮唇，颤抖着嗓音低声道出阿尔弗雷德今日所获的最棒惊喜："我突然想吃糖，满载迟到百年爱意的那种。"

感动暖流，刹那间涌入心田，无声地浇灌那种入百年的爱树，使带有挚爱色彩的翠叶，随最温暖的大西洋海风飘落愿以爱拥覆的蔚蓝爱河，散落彼间无声但有形的甜蜜爱意。"噢，可是糖果还没有收拾完全，而且，"落言调侃，俯下身体，来自北美的大男孩调皮地眨了眨眼睛，以恶作剧孩子的口吻，将满带成人暗示的言辞耳语落下："想要吃糖，你就不会稍微有点表示吗。"

"难道你也要给你送糖果吗，这当然可以，只是我担心我这满载百年爱意的丰厚糖果，会让你家斯内克河都为之淹没。"嘲讽回击。然而亚瑟深知，以明显害羞心虚的颤抖音线所吐出的回应，也许在此刻，更该被冠上调情之名。

"看来独角兽没有说错，你已经爱上我百年了！嘿你那么喜欢我，怎么就不提前说，这样说不定现在我们已经有机会两地同居了。"毫不逊色。阿尔弗雷德嘴角带上自信笑容。然而阿尔弗雷德深知，天知道现在的他多么想要为爱欢呼。

"混蛋阿尔弗，你竟然套我话。"为气氛和挑衅言语所煽动，优雅的绅士来不及顾及形象，立马拍桌而起。而就在这一瞬，此前俯下身子的恋人猛然凑近，将彼此间的距离，从最初的鼻息萦绕，缩短为唇齿相撞。以一记轻吻，夺走彼间欲发地争端机遇，借实际的甜蜜相缠，将两人藏在心中百年的深度爱意，笨拙地无声展露。

"十分甜美，我收下了。"松开亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德别有深意地轻抚唇瓣，以饶有趣味的言辞和着重语气，向眼前这带有羞涩红晕的恋人，传达欠扁但甜蜜的品后评价。

"看来除了法规，光就个人的言行举止而论，阿尔弗雷德你还真是有够荒谬。"低声暗骂，不过也许就连亚瑟也自知，这段从涨红着脸的自己口中落下的言语，明显没有多少威严。尴尬紧张，英伦绅士自认理亏，连忙站起身来，随手往杯底下放落小费，转身大步离去。

"噢是吗，但我觉得这些法规从某些意义上讲也是一张独特的名片，逗乐他人之际，也足以让人铭记。至于我的言行举止嘛，"加快步伐，轻搂肩膀，恋人在怀的年轻大国俯下身体，以最温柔暧昧的音线，为挚爱的他低声继语："荒谬背后，不也足以让你喜欢百年。"

"闭嘴阿尔弗。听着，现在我的假期只有一周，这一周里，你必须给我带来不亚于上次英国之行的乐趣。"

"噢这很简单，直接开一间房就行。"

"你……"

"嘿嘿嘿小心车，你这英国老头。放心亲爱的，你的美国之行定然相当精彩，我保证。"接连比划，加大手中力度、仿佛欲将亚瑟揉入怀中的超大国爽朗笑语，眼里，毫不掩饰地满落与爱人共处相通的幸福感动，温暖迷人，引人沁心。

四目相对，熟悉的视线，再度汇集散落。他依旧是他，一个自由至有些任性的年轻男孩，而他也仍是他，一个优雅至有些守旧的古典绅士，百年之前，他们早已熟识彼此，然而，待百年之后的今日，他们才发现，即便历经风雨关系转变，然而很庆幸，自己的身影，也仍旧是对方的世界全部。

他们就像是两只齿轮，彼此并不相似，但却是适合对方的唯一存在。

"我相当质疑。"大步向前，年长国家与身旁的大男孩拉开距离之际，送至这并否定答案。然而，若飞奔而至的阿尔弗雷德足以带动一股微风，那便不难发现，这般而论的他，嘴角处，却挂有与言语态度截然不同的幸福快乐微笑。

并肩迈步，昔日背负国家职责尊严的他们，此刻就像是普通恋人般，嬉戏打闹之际，融入纽约的人海浪潮。说实话，无论是作为东道主导游的阿尔弗雷德，还是游客亚瑟，他们都并不知道他们接下来的旅途会是什么。是标准答案般的主题乐园之行，是悠闲自适的田野生活，是惊喜刺激的山间探险……走在这块北美大路上，他们并不知道前方将蔓延至何处。

但是他们知道，只要身旁有他相伴，即便荒谬至极，也便是幸福愉悦。

End.


End file.
